Love ?
by YukiRay
Summary: what happens when Kyoya blushes and Tamaki needs help with his math home work ? i do not owne Ouran  but i wish i did  this is my first story so go easy on me kk ?


It happened to me

Love it is a funny thing, How everything can be doing just fine till something hits you right in the face. My name is Kyoya Ootori I am the third son in a high class family, and my dream is to be the next in line to take over the Family business as my own. I have worked really heard all my life and it has been a living hell...well until I met my best friend Tamaki Suoh.

"Mommy ! The blond said in his normally childish tone of voice.  
>"yes Tamaki what is it now ? I said as I closed my note book readjusting my glasses,<br>"can you come over tonight ?...i need some help with my Math homework it's really hard" Tamaki pouted as he shot those Violet eyes in to my silver ones and I couldn't help but nod. "YAY thank you Mommy !"

anything for you...Daddy" I said in a cool voice as I heard the bell chime as Tamaki cleared his voice. "the Host Club is over for today thank you for being such good guest today and I hope to see all of your lovely faces here tomorrow" as all of the girls exited the room I started packing up all of my belongings

"so boss you asked Kyoya over to your house ?" asked the older brother of the twins with his other half draped around his shoulders  
>"it's none of your concern you evil little devils." I looked up as I saw Tamaki with the twins..was he blushing ? I said in my head no he can't be and why would he ? He looked over at me and indeed he was blushing as his beep violet eyes were all bright and lit up as my heart skipped a beat. "Tamaki we better get going I already told my Father I will be helping you with your home work and I will be late coming home" the blond nodded as we both garbed are book bags saying are good byes and leaving to go to Tamaki's limo. As we got home from school Tamaki's dad open the door with just as much of energy as ever "oh Tamaki my boy how are you feeling ?"<p>

After standing there listening to Tamaki and his Father go on and on for ten minutes strait we headed to his extravagant living room as I sat down on one of the white leather couch he pulled out his math Text book as he opened it to his unfinished work. "you see Kyoya it's really hard !" wined Tamaki as he sat next to me on the couch. "Tamaki don't worry I'll help you out with it so it won't be so difficult" I looked over and Tamaki was once again blushing "Kyoya I'll go get us some drinks please wait right here OK?" I nodded as Tamaki stepped out of the kitchen. 

~Tamaki's P.O.V~ 

hmm I wonder why my face got all hot when I heard Kyoya say he would help me...maybe it was because I was sitting next to him so closely...i pored the grape juice in to tow win glasses as I put the lid back on the huge bottle of juice shutting the frig door. As I walk back in to the living room as I say Kyoya writing down in his not book "Kyoya ?" he jumped a bit as he looked up fixing his glasses back up on his face. "Tamaki I drew out some notes for you to help you in math class" I set the drinks down on to my coffee table as I sat down next to Kyoya again on the couch. Kyoya reaches out for the note book as the corner of the note book catches the lip of the win glass as I causes the glass to tip over spilling the dark liquid all over my school uniform. "Ah ! Kyoya !"  
>"I'm sorry ! I'll go get some paper towels"<br>"no it's alright Mon ami I will just go take a shower...if that's alright ?" Kyoya nodded his head ever so slightly as I walk upstairs to the master bathroom.

~Kyoya P.O.V~

"I can't believe I did that," I said in a growl as I set the wine glass back up as I rub the cloth along the glass coffee table as the grape juice smears over on the glass table damn it ! I screamed in my head I am more elegant than that and I have no clue what made me do that I sighed as I recalled the memory of Tamaki walking in "he did look cute at that time a light blush creep-ed up on to my face...did I just say...cute ?..about...about my best friend about the prince of the Host Club...about another guy ? Shakes my head free of all the thoughts running threw my head. I looked down at my wrist watch as I taped the glass around the numbers funny Tamaki is sure taking his sweet time. I walked up the marvelous stair case to the second floor master bathroom connected to Tamaki's bed room as I poked my head in threw the crack in the door.

"I wounder what has gotten in to Kyoya lately ?" I heard Tamaki say as he walked in front of the crack to his bed as I looked closer my eyes went wide as I saw that he was shirtless and his hair was sleek and wet my face went red and hot as I cursed myself for blushing at such a sight...no mater how sweet Tamaki looked he knew it wasn't right  
>"Kyoya ?' I heard the blond state as I stood up taller<br>"i just came in to see if you were alright you were taking along time" I said in a calm voice as the blushes was hidden behind my glasses  
>"Kyoya I have something to tell you...but please...please promise you won't hate me for it"<br>ugh Tamaki at this point I could never hate you I said in my head "alright what is it ?" I said as the blond took a deep breath  
>"..I'm" Tamaki paused as if to rephrase what he was going to say "i like guys OK I am gay" Kyoya's eyes went wide as he heard what his best friend just said<br>"y-your gay ? The prince of the host club you ?"  
>"yes me mommy" the blond hung is head as if he was punishing himself as a bell went off in my head and be four what I knew was going on I found my lips were pressed with Tamaki's soft pink smooth lips as I broke the kiss panting Tamaki's eyes we as wide as diner plates "Kyoya are you...are you this way as well ?" I couldn't help but to say yes in a slightly meek tone as I placed another kiss on his cheek "B-b_but Kyoya we can't what about the Club and are children and-" I cut the princes rant short as I locked are lips once again as I broke the kiss I stroked his cheek lightly "don't worry Daddy I think are family will be just fine" <p>


End file.
